CHIMERA
by Easily Distracted0720
Summary: There are things better unknown. Science shall mingle with magic, creating a most extraordinary creature not even Harry Potter could resist. HPDM R&R, Please! Better than it sounds! REALLY!Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

CHIMERA

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. This is only a product of my overactive imagination. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling- except the plot anyway.

Summary:

There are things better unknown. Science shall mingle with magic, creating a most extraordinary creature not even Harry Potter could resist. HPDM R&R, Please!

Author's Note: This is my first fic. Please have mercy! If something's unclear, please don't hesitate to ask, okay?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

PROLOGUE:

_18 years ago..._

The mist from the swamps drowned the couple's senses as they rode the battered old boat through the shallow waters.

Owls began to hoot all around and the crickets chirped in multitudes, awakening the small bundle hidden within the arms of the smaller figure. It began to cry, its small voice echoing throughout the dreary place.

"Shut it up, Narcissa", the man hissed as the child's wails began to grow louder. "I don't want it attracting attention."

"The least you can do is _pretend_ to care for him, _Lucius_", the woman retorted, her arms holding the baby closer to her. She turned to the crying child and gently rocked him, murmuring soft words that calmed him. When the crying sufficed, she turned back at her husband with a glare. "He is your son."

"I do not have a son", the other announced. "He is weak. A Malfoy is never weak."

"Our son is sick, Lucius! He may even be dying and all you can say is about that hideously gigantic ego of yours!" the other shouted in outrage, her bright blue eyes blazing in fury.

"You're pushing me too far, Narcissa," said Lucius in an ominously quiet tone that sent shivers up and down his wife's spine. "You should be grateful I even agreed to this. If I were given the choice, I say let the boy die."

Before Narcissa could utter another biting retort, they had arrived at their destination at the end of the swamp where an old tattered house stood.

They went off the boat and approached the house with caution, occasionally seeing flashes of light from the dirty and broken windows.

The door opened as they neared and an old man was there to welcome them with an odd, malicious grin that made Narcissa regret her decision to send her child here.

"I was expecting you…", said the old man, his voice hoarse and raspy. "I believe that the child you are holding"- he pointed at the small bundle- " is the boy I'm supposed to treat?"

Narcissa nodded uncertainly. Lucius only sneered.

"How very strange that a Malfoy would come to me for help", he said with a crooked grin. "You do know that this is a risky business, don't you?"

Again, Narcissa nodded, though this time she chose to speak. "You're the only one who could help him. No one at St. Mungo's can treat him. We've tried but it was unsuccessful…"

"Ah, yes, well, it's an illness that needs both muggle"- at this, Lucius snorted-" and wizard techniques." He turned on his heel then looked over his shoulder at Narcissa. "If you are sure about this then come inside. I'll be most delighted to help".

Nobody knew what happened that day at the swamp. None of the child's parents knew what they were really putting their child into.

As the "operation" finished and the Malfoys already left, the old man smirked.

He looked at the little boy beside him and said, "Royce, did you see that baby? He is my masterpiece". At this, the boy smiled shyly. "You want him, don't you?" At this, the boy nodded. "Yes, yes, well… he will be yours, don't worry. Those pureblooded bastards will pay dearly for what they did to Emily".


	2. Chapter 2

CHIMERA

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. This is only a product of my overactive imagination. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling- except the plot anyway.

Summary:

There are things better unknown. Science shall mingle with magic, creating a most extraordinary creature not even Harry Potter could resist. HPDM R&R, Please!

Author's Note: This is my first fic. Please have mercy! If something's unclear, please don't hesitate to ask, okay?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

CHAPTER 1

…_In the present time…_

"Harry! Harry, over here!"

A tall raven-haired boy looked over his shoulder, his face wreathed in smiles as he recognized the owner of the voice approaching him.

It was a young woman, tall and slender with long, now manageable brown hair and big bright brown eyes. She was almost running towards him, pushing her trolley where her trunk and huge, ginger cat were. She stopped right in front of him and took a good, long look before she hugged him tight.

"Oh, Harry, it's been too long!" She released him and pushed him at arm's length. "Look at you! You're so tall and you've gained weight! How are you feeling? I guess living in Grimmauld Place did you a lot of good, huh?"

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived-and-destroyed-Voldemort, chuckled softly. "I missed you, too, Hermione."

"After living in seclusion for a whole summer? Of course, you would", said the young girl with a grave nod. "But, Harry, how do you really feel right now? Now that everything's over?"

The male Gryffindor smiled. " I feel…free…"

The look in Hermione's eyes softened and she smiled, too, in understanding.

"Harry! Mione!" Another one called.

The Gryffindors turned to find a procession of redheads, namely the Weasley family.

Ron led the group with his little sister, and mother at his wake. The twins were there, too, though they were busy whispering to each other. Harry thought that it was probably about one of their ideas for Weasley Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop they built for themselves.

"Harry! Oh, I was so worried about you!" Mrs. Weasley cried, hugging him close. "You didn't return our letters this last summer and I was afraid something might have happened to you!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley", said Harry, his voice tinted with guilt. "I just wanted to be alone. I hope you understand."

"It's alright, dear. Just as long as you're fine", Mrs. Weasley replied, patting Harry softly in the back. "Now, everybody go on to the platform. We don't want to be late, do we?"

They all went through the wall between Platforms 9 and 10, careful not to get noticed, as what they usually do during the past years. Just as they stepped foot onto the platform, the train to Hogwarts gave a powerful blast of sound that miraculously wasn't heard by muggles just beyond the wall.

"Alright now, we're late enough as it is", Mrs. Weasley fretted as the Gryffindors filed forward onto the train. They each gave the plump woman a kiss on the cheek before the twins called Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously, eyeing the pouch that Fred (or was it George?) was holding.

"Well, mate, we think it's only right that we give you back what we owed you", said George.

"But, I told you, you didn't have to", said Harry, a troubled frown gracing his now enhanced features.

"Fred, George, stop talking to Harry and let him board the train! He's going to get left behind because of you two!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as Ron and the others boarded the train, one after the other.

"Coming, mum!" Fred shouted back. We're still gonna pay for it anyway, Harry". He pushed the pouch to Harry and ran off with his brother towards Mrs. Weasley's retreating back. "See you, Harry!"

"Good luck and make lots of trouble!" said George.

Harry stared in shock for a little while before the train blasted its usual loud sound and boarded the train himself. He was looking forward to the new school year, though now there was no Dumbledore, Voldemort and life threatening events to look forward to.

Harry smiled. This was the start of his new life.

'Now where did Ron and Hermione get to?' he asked himself as he walked forward and looked at each open door.

The first he stumbled into was with Padma and Parvati Patil who were giggling girlishly at twin boys who Harry recognized were from Ravenclaw. They glared at him when he had disturbed their private conversation.

"Sorry", he mumbled, closing the sliding door quickly.

Well, at least they were treating him normally unlike the last six years when everyone thought he was a freak one way or another.

Then he moved forward again. This time he encountered a door that was slightly open and so as not to disturb whoever was in it. He peeked onto the small open space and gasped at the most enchanting vision he had ever seen.

Whoever it was, Harry didn't know, but there was something strangely familiar with him. Yes, it was a _he_. He could tell because of the flat chest and the slight bulge between his legs—telling himself that he did not just look at the boy's, er, private parts, while a telltale blush stole over his cheeks.

Well, anyhow, he continued looking at the boy who was looking outside the window. He had long, flowing silvery blonde hair that was pooling at his feet in thin rivulets that reminded Harry of unicorn blood. His skin was as pale as porcelain and there was an ethereal glow emanating from him, reminding Harry of Fleur. He had soft, full lips like the innermost petals of a blooming rose, which Harry could only stare at for a couple of minutes before the boy felt his presence and turned.

Staring back at his emerald green eyes were the most vivid silver irises. Harry held his breath as he drowned in their depths until the thin, slightly arched eyebrows furrowed at him.

"What are you staring at, Potter?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Bwahahaha! Chapter one is down! I hope you like it! Please send me your reviews, even the bad ones! I'll really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again, Harry Potter does not belong to me, though I would do anything to have them!

Author's note: Thanks to the people who reviewed my story, most especially to **Gino Santangelo** who pointed out that I hadn't enabled the anonymous reviews thing on my account! Thank you very much and I'm sorry for those who wished to review! Again, reviews are very appreciated- even flames, so please review!

On with the story…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"What are you staring at, Potter?"_

That voice… no, it couldn't be…

Harry rubbed his eyes in frustration. This had to be a bad trick or a very, very early nightmare. He opened his eyes once more to meet the owner of the angelic face who was presently scowling at him. He just had to be sure…

"Malfoy?"

The boy merely rolled his eyes. "Who else could it be, you dolt?" He smirked an all too familiar smirk that proved to Harry that it was, in truth, the Slytherin.

He felt his vision of the angel he saw earlier crumble into a million pieces, replaced by a smirking Draco Malfoy. He had done nothing but made Harry's life harder than it should have been during the last six years of his life in Hogwarts- not to mention causing Dumbledore's death. He pushed the grief aside and focused on the prat in front of him.

"Seriously, who could forget a face like mine, Potter?" Draco asked arrogantly, his chin raised defiantly. He stood up and crossed his arms over his narrow chest.

Harry noticed that he was taller than the Slytherin by a good three inches since the Gryffindor's height reached at about 6'1". He smiled as he looked at the adorable pout in his pretty face---wait, did he just think Malfoy was adorable? And pretty? Something must be wrong with him today. Something horribly wrong.

"It's rude to stare and ignore people, Potter. But you wouldn't know that, would you?" said Draco, taking a step forward. "You didn't happen to have the superior breeding I have."

"Nope, I guess not", Harry answered nonchalantly, daring a step forward as Draco had done. Somehow, his heart was beating faster and faster. "I wouldn't want to be a product of in-breeding", at this Draco flashed him a glare, "it seems that alone causes, ah, a few shortages."

Draco blushed furiously as he understood Harry's subtle jibe at his lack of height. He took his time to think of a retort, letting Harry think that he had won their verbal battle.

Then, his smirk reappeared again, making Harry immediately cautious. "Well, at least I don't go around staring at people like the lovelorn swain that you appeared to be, standing outside that door."

He knew that remark hit home when Harry turned crimson. He took a step forward towards the Gryffindor, his smirk broadening. Seriously, how could an angel look so damned evil, Harry thought, irritated. He was then reminded that what he was dealing with was no angel, despite the unbelievably unmarred, porcelain skin, the lovely heart-shaped face, the long, silvery blonde hair, those deep, vivid silver eyes… "You're staring again, Potter", Draco pointed out with as much courage as he could muster after he saw that glazed, predatory look hidden deep in the Gryffindor's bright, emerald green eyes. He realized fleetingly that his voice wavered a bit and wished to the heavens that Harry did not notice it. But he had no such luck. Harry quickly found the other boy's weakness and was going to use it efficiently. He took a step forward and, by this time, they were directly in front of each other. He was looking down at the boy with satisfaction. "How could I not stare, Malfoy?" he asked, his voice, dangerously silky, though, in truth, he had no idea what in hell he was doing or going to do. "With you looking so appealing and all…Who could resist your long hair, or that unearthly glow in your skin…" Draco frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?" That drew Harry's attention from his seduction, er, teasing. He only stared at the boy with one dark eyebrow raised sardonically, searching the boy's eyes for a moment. He cleared his throat and began to probe carefully. "Malfoy, haven't you looked in a mirror or something…cause I really think you should", he said carefully, lest the Slytherin freak out. If his hunch was right, Draco had no idea how he looked at the moment, which surprised him intensely. Knowing what he knew of Draco, he was very concerned with his appearance and, to have him leave that aside, it would have required something very important, which got the Gryffindor quite curious. "Why would I want to stare at the mirror, Potter? There's nothing to look at but my already attractive face!" The boy answered, proving what Harry had assumed. 

Harry took a mirror from his pocket and handed it to Draco. What happened next made his ears ring.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Malfoy, SHUT UP!" Harry shouted back as he clapped his hands over his ears and cast a silencing spell all over the small room. He reached for Draco and covered his mouth with his hand.

Draco was struggling as hard as he could but it proved futile when the Gryffindor placed an arm around his small waist and pinned him on the floor. He bit Harry's fingers which made the raven-haired boy pull away, wincing in pain.

He spitted the taste of Harry from his mouth, though he had to admit, it was rather sweet- but never mind that at the moment!

"For Merlin's sake, Malfoy, calm down!"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Draco repeated in outrage. "How could I calm down? Look at me!" He gestured to himself, which, in Harry's opinion has grown more delectable, with his hair tousled and his face a deep red, panting and sweating, lying on the floor- Harry Potter, get your head out of the gutter for goodness' sake! Someone's hysterical and you're thinking about _that_! "I don't even look human!"

Technically, Draco did look human, but Harry wasn't about to point that out. The Slytherin looks as if he was about to destroy something or someone and Harry didn't want to be the unlucky victim.

"YOU!" Draco growled at him.

It looked as if luck has already run out from Harry. Where was Felix Felicis when you need some?

"You did this, didn't you? Turn me back to normal, Potter, or else!" Draco screamed at the hapless Gryffindor.

"Me!" Harry screamed back. "Why in hell would I want to do whatever it is you thought I did! Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy!"

"Well, you were the only one here while I was thinking, Potter! Who knew what other curses you planned to hit me with!" Malfoy retorted, standing up to look straight into Harry's eyes.

They stood there glaring at each other for a moment, until Draco gave way and turned away from him. "If you had nothing to do with this, then I suggest you get out and go back to your goody-goody friends", he said scathingly. "I'm sure Mudblood, Weasel and Weaselette would love to know what happened."

That made Harry snap. Insulting, and accusing him, he could accept, but when it came to his friends, it was another story.

He grabbed Draco by his thin forearms tightly, pulling him so that they were facing each other. He saw the boy wince but he didn't care at the moment. "Take that back, Malfoy", he growled.

Draco raised his chin despite the pain coursing from Harry's stinging grasp. "No."

"I said, take it back!"

"NO!"

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"MAKE ME!"

Anger unleashed, Harry did the unexpected.

His lips came crashing down on the other boy's. It was a kiss made to subdue the Slytherin, filled with brutal force he never knew he had, even at the time he fought against Voldemort.

Draco shoved him away as powerful as he can and backed away against the farthest wall against Harry. "Potter, what the hell's the matter with you!"

The Gryffindor looked as if he was about to pass out. He had gone pale and wide-eyed, staring incredulously at the blonde. For once, Draco found himself genuinely worried about him, though why he couldn't understand.

He stood up, though his knees were shaking and brushed off imaginary dust from his robes. Turning to the Gryffindor, he said, "I think you should go now. Your friends might be worried about you."

He then turned away and sat at the seat again, occupying himself by looking at the splendid view of the hills which didn't quite interest him at the moment.

"You changed."

Draco turned abruptly at Harry who was already facing the door. "What?"

"You changed back to normal."

And without another word, Harry left, closing the door behind him. Draco subconsciously licked his lips and tasted Harry on them.

Suddenly he wished he had not pulled away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"The first stage of maturity is complete, though there is a slight complication", said a deep voice from beyond the darkness. "You know what to do."

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry it took me long to post the new chapter. Kinda hung-over the holidays like the rest of the people at home. And to think I have to finish my Accounting presentation in two days! Waah! I'm sooo messed up! Well, anyway, enjoy the chapter, okie? Don't forget to read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

OOoOoOoOoOo

He didn't want to think about it. Not when confusing emotions filled every corner of his being and electrifying sensations etched deeply at the back of his mind. For now, he could only see, smell, taste, hear and feel the creature he had just been with inside the compartment The creature with the long, flaxen hair and the most beautiful crystalline eyes who turned into an equally attractive Slytherin boy he knew he should hate.

"Harry, there you are!"

The said Gryffindor turned abruptly to find his red-haired friend approach him. He moved himself to shield the door to Malfoy's compartment and masked his features to what could have been his best attempt to smile despite his nervousness. Thankfully enough, his friend readily accepted it with a grin of his own. "Hey, Ron. What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you that same question, mate," Ron answered. "We've been waiting for you out there in the front but you didn't come so Hermione thought maybe you missed the train after Fred and George talked to you."

"I just got lost, that's all. I was looking for you guys and got a little sidetracked", Harry replied.

"Oh, what did you see?" Ron asked curiously, his grin widening.

"Well, I saw the Parvati twins flirting with a couple of Ravenclaw boys", _not to mention I snogged _

_Malfoy in the compartment I'm standing in front of_, Harry added to himself.

"Well anyway, at least you didn't get left behind." Ron smiled sheepishly at Harry and scratched his head. "Ginny was worrying about you, too, mate. She asked me to tell you that she wants to talk to you at dinner tonight." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "I'm glad she's dating you and not some other guy. At least, I know she's in good hands."

Oh, for Merlin's sake, do the Fates hate him so much!

Harry mentally kicked himself. He had forgotten about Ginevra Weasley! How could he! In all the days of his reclusion, he had admitted to himself about his preferences and had vowed to himself that he would tell everyone. But now that Ron said those words, Harry found himself torn at telling and not telling because he was afraid to lose his friendship with Ron and the loving care he got with the other Weasleys.

He had no doubt Hermione would understand and she could make Ron understand but, it wouldn't be the same, would it?

He shifted uncomfortably. _Oh, Ron if only you knew_. The vision of Draco Malfoy filled his head again.

This time his heart began to pound with dread. Knowing Malfoy, he could never pass up the chance to humiliate Harry and destroy his life and this was the best opportunity to do it. By then, Ginny would hate him, Ron would most probably kill him, and Hermione would be disappointed with him.

"Harry, what's the matter? You look awfully pale. Maybe we should get going to our compartment, eh?"

"Nothing a good slab of chocolate can cure, I'm sure", said the trolley lady with her cart of sweets.

"I'd like one Chocolate Frog, please", said Ron. He said his thanks and handed it to Harry. "Here you go, Harry. Eat up."

"Well, isn't that sweet? I thought I'd never see the day."

The two turned around to find Blaise Zabini in front of them. Behind him were the usual group of Slytherins: Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Of all the rotten luck.

"Got tired of your little Mudblood, Weasley? Is that why you're into Potter, now?" said Zabini, smirking.

"I didn't know you were a poof, Potter. Tell me, does anybody else know?" Pansy teased. Behind her, Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

Harry's heart skipped a bit and his breath froze. Malfoy was just behind that door and he could come out any second. Now his life will shatter into pieces even before it could have a chance to begin.

"How did you get out of Azkaban, Zabini? I thought every last Death Eater was given the Kiss last Tuesday." Ron smirked. "Since Malferret's not here, I'm guessing he just got what he deserved. He and that wretched family of his."

Pansy hissed at him and was about to say something when the door behind Harry opened. He was shoved aside by the blonde boy who walked gracefully towards Ron, his silver eyes blazing furiously.

"As you can see, Weasel, I am perfectly fine and, just in case you were worried about my family's welfare, I should say they are wretchedly perfect", Malfoy stressed heavily on wretched, Harry noted.

Ron seemed to gape at Malfoy like a fish but he recovered almost instantly and glared at the blonde who looked calmly at him despite the fire in his molten silver eyes.

"What? Got nothing to say, Weasel? That can be expected for one with half a brain."

"Takes one to know one, Malfoy," Ron growled.

"But you do know that it doesn't take even an ounce of my intelligence to be able to tell that", Malfoy drawled.

"That's enough, Malfoy."

This time Harry spoke up for Ron's defense. It doesn't matter to him anymore if the whole school knows about his little rendezvous with Malfoy as long as he didn't have to see Ron struggle in verbal battles with him.

Malfoy looked in his eyes and, once more, Harry saw the pretty angel who had been with him for a couple of minutes.

The silver eyes softened tremendously, and with a breath of exasperation, the blonde said, "I'm getting tired with this game. It's not much fun when you're opponent can't say anything back." He turned towards his compartment and said, "Sleeping is more fun than talking with you, Weasel. Maybe you should go have a talk with your Mudblood girlfriend. She could teach you how to talk properly."

With a hidden, parting look at Harry, which the Gryffindor caught, he vanished through the compartment's doors with his entourage following behind. The door slid shut and the two Gryffindors stood alone in the way.

Harry turned to Ron who was still burning with rage and said, "you should calm down, Ron. He's not worth it."

'Not worth it, am I?' said a voice in the depths of his mind. Odd, he could have sworn it was Malfoy's voice he had just heard.

"Yeah, you're right, Harry. We should just go." Ron found his smile. "Thanks for sticking up for me, mate."

"You're welcome", said Harry, though he wasn't sure whether he deserved his thanks. He didn't do anything. He just looked at Malfoy and he stopped. It could have been a coincidence though. Maybe he was just tired after all. But who was he to know what goes on in his pretty head—wait, did Harry just think Malfoy pretty!

Dammit, he's so screwed.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco smirked to himself as he heard a pair of footsteps fade away in the distance.

"So, Dray, how are you feeling?" Blaise asked worriedly.

"I'm feeling better. Just a little uncomfortable with heightened senses but, otherwise, perfect", he replied with a true smile only his friends could see.

Yes, contrary to popular belief, Draco has friends and it is composed of the little group in his compartment.

"I could make you a numbing potion, if you'd like", Gregory suggested.

Yes, contrary to another popular belief, Vincent and Gregory are intelligent. They specialize in different areas and prefer to speak only in Slytherin company which contributed to the appalling misconception that they are as dumb as a box of rocks.

"That's all right, I don't need it, yet…"

"Key word being yet", Pansy pointed out.

"How astute of you, Pans, but really, I don't feel anything but a slight itch on my back, that's all", he reassured them.

One of the few things Draco had been thankful of was that he was put into Slytherin. In Slytherin, there is loyalty. No one will abandon you for the reason that you are homosexual or even slightly inhuman. The house is always there to protect its members.

Unlike houses like Gryffindor, they would abandon you the moment they see an imperfection as exemplified by the boy-who-lived-and destroyed-Voldemort throughout his years in Hogwarts.

His little group knew about these changes long, long ago, during first year but there was no change as drastic as the one Potter saw. His senses were heightened, yes, but his appearance was untouched until now.

Speaking of which, he had to tell his mother about this occurrence. Surely it would warrant an explanation from her. An explanation she kept from him since before his first year, telling him it was not yet the time for him to know whatever it was he was supposed to know.

"So, what was Potter doing right outside your door?" Vincent asked casually. "Was he bothering you?"

"No, in fact, I'd say he helped me a while back there", Draco answered, attempting to mask the slight break in his voice.

"Oh? And pray tell, how did the Gryffndork help you?" Blaise asked, sneering at him.

"He saw me, ah, change form, without my knowing", he answered, hoping that his casual tone would reassure them.

But, it didn't work.

"You changed form? How?" Pansy asked urgently. "And how was Potter involved in all of this?"

"I'll explain first before you ask questions, okay?" Draco began, earning nods of consent from all his friends. "Remember the letter mother gave me a while ago? Well, as you know, I came out of our compartment to read it alone and while I was reading it, she told me that I should not hesitate to tell her if anything changed in me.

"All of you know that my mother is hiding something of significance to this situation I'm in. But anyway, I was deep in thought and I couldn't understand why she became worried about me so much during the past few days that I didn't notice Potter was looking at me. He was staring at me like he'd seen me for the first time and when he realized it was I, he said that I don't look the same.

"Of course, I was surprised when I saw myself in the mirror and he and I got into a fight--"

"Seriously, Dray, when have you not been?" Pansy asked with an unladylike snort. Draco paid her no mind and continued, "-- and then, well, he did something that somehow changed me back to normal. After that, Weasley and you guys came in, and here we are."

"What did Potter do that made you change back?" Pansy asked, thoughtfully. "Maybe if we ask him, he could help us prevent it from happening again. It would be bad if this gets out, you know. Who knows what will happen?"

"Well, he could be experimented on", Gregory suggested.

"Or accused of using Dark Magic and killed on sight," Vincent added.

"Or, on a more comfortable note, get his reputation ruined and have Potter and his friends laughing and making fun of him", Blaise finished.

"Thank you, guys, for boosting my confidence and giving me your loving support", said Draco, sarcastically.

"You know this is procedure, Dray", Pansy comforted. "Find all possibilities and deal with it accordingly. That's what we should do," she stated with a hard nod.

"I know, but right now I'm thinking the whole school would know about this. I mean, we're dealing with Potter and his friends here. For all we know, he could've blabbed everything to Weasley and Granger, and with that piece of information, how can they not pass up the chance to humiliate me?" Draco replied hopelessly.

"I'm still wondering what Potter did to get you back to normal, though", Pansy remarked thoughtfully.

This time, all the Slytherins looked at Draco, who was blushing to the roots of his blonde hair.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

In another compartment, Harry fidgeted nervously for the eleventh time as the nervousness consumed him little by little. What he wished right now was to get everything over with before his nerves got the better of him and drive him insane!

"Harry, are you really alright?" Hermione asked for the third time. "You do look pale. Did something wrong happen?"

"Malfoy happened, Mione, that's what", Ron answered vehemently.

Hermione nodded in understanding. "What did he say this time?"

Harry considered telling her what really happened but decided against it. Ron was there and so was Ginny, and said girl was looking at him with worry and anticipation.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk about him, Hermione", the male Gryffindor replied apologetically.

"Who would be?" Ron stated.

"Anyway, we're almost at school. I'm sure all you need is a little dinner at the feast and a good night's rest", said the brown-haired girl.

"I hope so."

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's note: And so ends another chapter. Sorry about the delay. Lots of things to do and Prelim Exams coming up fast. My next update could take a while because of my first ever Accounting Exam next week. Lethe needs to STUDY, STUDY and STUDY SOME MORE!

Please don't forget to review and please check out my other story, CAPTIVE. I don't know if it's any good so I need reviews on that one, too. It's a Hunter X Hunter fic but I won't say anything more on the matter. I have to keep the suspense. Hehe :b I haven't loaded it up yet, by the way... I kinda lost the file...


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: To those who are completely confused with the story so far, I've decided to put all the explanations needed so you'll know what in hell is going on with Draco.

I'm sorry for the long wait but you know, here in the Philippines, this is the period of exams and such so I had to study.

Disclaimer: HP does not belong to me.

Author's note: On with the story…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The trip aboard the train was peaceful enough for Harry and, by the time the ride ended, he belatedly realized the sun was already about to set.

With each passing second, the Boy-Who-Lived grew anxious and was hoping that the carriages would arrive and take them to Hogwarts so that dinner would start already and he wouldn't bother anticipating any disgusted looks or whispered words from anyone.

But, so far, to his complete surprise, there was none.

By the time the carriages arrived, he looked around and saw a glimpse of silvery blonde hair and pale skin glistening in the moonlight. He was flanked by his burly bodyguards and followed closely by Zabini and Parkinson, who are, in Harry's opinion, looking somewhat cautious.

"Hey, Harry, come on, mate", said Ron from behind them. "Our carriage is right here—HEY!"

It turned out that Zabini shoved Ron away from the carriage and went in it himself, while the other Slytherins were walking their way.

"Get out, Zabini! That one's ours!" Ron shouted at him, his wand pointed dangerously at his face.

Zabini only smirked at him in that irritating way and tipped his head to the side. "I don't see your names on it. I say you're just sore losers", he said almost cheerfully, his smirk broadening. "Why don't you be the good, little Gryffindorks that you are and wait for another one to come along?"

"Shut up, Zabini and get out!" Surprisingly, it was Ginny who said this. She was usually quiet when there were fights and such, but now, she was looking at Zabini with murder in her eyes.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I'm already in and I'm not getting out", he said directly to Ginny and winked at her, just as the Slytherins arrived.

"Alright, Zabini, enough flirting", Malfoy drawled in his completely controlled voice, daring not to have a look at Potter whom he later realized, was also evading him.

He shoved Ron away and climbed on the carriage, assisted by Zabini.

"Oh, no, you don't!" said Ron as he pulled Malfoy's robes back before the blonde could properly sit on the cushions, causing him to unbalance and fall.

Harry, who had watched the scene unfold away from the fight as much as possible in the likely probability that Malfoy would spill everything in front of his friends and ruin his life forever, was, in a word, awed.

Malfoy did not fall on the ground like any normal human being would. Instead, he had maneuvered himself, in a matter of seconds, into a handstand. Then he bent his arm and sprung to a standing position behind Ron, his foot directly in front of the redhead's nape.

Everyone was quite surprised and Parkinson managed to mutter, "good thing no one's here to see this…"

"What is going on out here?" said a deep male voice from behind them.

"Why do you always have to say things so soon?" said Goyle with a hint of irritation in his voice. Thankfully, no one realized he said more than two words and a grunt.

"Sorry", Pansy replied coolly, her blue eyes rolling in response.

They all turned to the voice and saw a man, two inches taller than Harry with dark auburn hair and flashing blue eyes, looking straight at them with nothing but a hint of amusement in his face.

Malfoy, who still had Ron at his mercy, dropped his foot to the ground and looked speculatively at the stranger. He didn't dress bad and he didn't dress good either but he was handsome, that's for sure.

There was something oddly familiar about him, too, though he didn't want to linger at the thought.

The man gazed around the group, settling it on Harry for a couple of seconds before it darted on Malfoy, and he smiled.

"What you have done is against the rules", he said clearly to all of them.

Hermione was already thinking the worst as she had successfully deduced that the man was a teacher. Everyone realized this fact a few minutes after her.

"But seeing as school hasn't officially started yet, I am going to have to let this go", he continued, pausing to look at the relieved looks on one side and the wary, speculative glares on the other. "Get into your carriages and go at once to the Great Hall, unless of course if you don't mind not having dinner after such a long ride."

At his words, a carriage arrived and stopped just behind the one Zabini was currently riding.

"Here, get in, all of you", he offered, letting the girls enter first, then the boys.

While Harry entered after the girls, he looked back and saw the new teacher staring longingly at Malfoy, who was currently dusting off his robes and straightening the folds from his earlier stunt.

Ron sat beside him, still dazed and somewhat confused about everything. He stalled for a moment before sitting down, causing a slight disruption to Harry's view of the apparent infatuation of the teacher towards Draco Malfoy.

Which literally made his blood boil. The reason? He didn't care much for it at the moment.

It seemed that the teacher offered to help Malfoy up, and, to Harry's glee, the blonde didn't do so much as look at the extended hand in front of him.

He smiled, satisfied, and happily closed the door in front of him just as the carriages went forward.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

His happiness died abruptly as he faced the greatest challenge yet. Surviving dinner.

Harry was still anxious about the gossip Malfoy would predictably spill at the Great Hall with everyone there.

So there he was, walking to the bathroom after excusing himself to Ron and Hermione. He was halfway there when someone pulled him into an empty classroom and locked the door.

Still reeling from the sudden movements, Harry focused on the silhouettes in front of him.

"Open the lights, Vince", one voice said.

At once, the classroom was bathed in light and Harry, for the life of him, struggled to focus his vision. When it did, he inwardly groaned at the sight of Malfoy and his cronies.

"We have to talk", Malfoy said firmly. "It's about this morning."

Harry tensed. "What about it?"

"I don't want you to mention anything that's happened in that compartment", he paused, taking Harry's measure. "Even to your friends."

"Believe me, I'd like nothing more than not telling them I kissed you, Malfoy."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"AAAHHHH!" Parkinson shrieked, turning to Malfoy with an oddly, bright smile. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW I GUSSED IT RIGHT!"

"Pansy, calm down! You're going to be heard all the way to the Astrology tower", Crabbe hissed at his delirious friend, hands covering his ears.

"I swear Pansy is half—no, whole banshee", Goyle said. "I can still hear buzzing in my ears…"

"Don't worry, I cast a Silencing Charm just in case this happens", Zabini said reassuringly.

"Yeah, but it didn't save us from her, did it?" Crabbe retorted.

Oddly, from the position he was in, Harry concluded that the Slytherins in front of him were actually _human_.

Parkinson was teasing Malfoy, who had a gorgeous, rosy blush on his cheeks, Crabbe and Goyle were talking more than two words, and Zabini was trying hard not to laugh at the situation they were in.

"Did you really kiss, Dray?" Zabini asked him, a moment later through gritted teeth.

When Harry nodded, he laughed. A lot.

"Can you believe it, guys? Our very own virgin", he began, looking teasingly at Malfoy who was giving him a deathglare. "Our very own virgin lost his innocence to this man over here! Give over, Dray! You owe me dinner at the Three Broomsticks! Free butterbeer for everyone!"

What the? Malfoy— a virgin! Now that is something strange. Usually, all he heard is how great Malfoy was in bed— or, at least, what some girls claimed him to be.

"I did _not _lose my innocence, Zabini. We were only caught in the moment."

"How very irresponsible of you. Giving in to temptation like that," said Zabini, raising his eyebrows at Malfoy, daring him to take the bait. "I mean, sure, Potter is a good looking bloke and all", at this, Harry blushed. "But what about your reputation?"

"Reputations mean nothing when it comes to true love", said Parkinson dreamily.

"Now that is just disgusting, Pans. Who knew you had a mushy streak in you," Zabini chided, elbowing her arm.

"Apparently, nobody did", she replied wryly, smirking as she did.

"Guys, we're straying from the subject here", Malfoy interrupted shortly. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible. I still have to write Mother a letter explaining this morning."

"You're going to tell your mother I kissed you?" Harry asked incredulously, his gaze leveled to Malfoy.

Honestly, he had no idea what Malfoy was talking about, since all his attention seemed to gather at the impending destruction of his life.

"You idiot. I'm not telling my mother that. She'll have a heart attack", Malfoy replied laxly, waving his hand carelessly. "I'm talking about what you saw me do. My, er, transformation of sorts."

"Oh, that", Harry replied thoughtlessly. Now he understood.

Pansy took Harry's reply as a cue and stepped forward with an explanation. "From what we can understand Potter, it seems that you somehow managed to disturb Dray's transformation. It has never happened before. Not in the past eight years."

"Most of the transformations occur only to enhance the senses", Crabbe continued. "Nothing as drastic as a change in physical attributes." He paused and gestured to Malfoy. "What you saw him do by the carriages is a product of those changes."

"So what do you want me to do?" Harry asked warily.

"We want you to keep it a secret, Potter," said Zabini. "We're the only people, apart from Dray's mother, who know about these things. We don't know much of what's happening and we're guessing Dray's mother knows more than she's willing to tell but the bottom line is, this better be kept under wraps."

"We tried various research but came up empty", Goyle explained. "Everytime we think we found a lead as to what Draco is exactly, something happens that proves otherwise. We can't ask for help, either, since we are children of some very famous Death Eaters. And anything out of the ordinary would be counted as Dark Magic."

"In this case, I will be mistaken as a product of the Dark Arts", Malfoy finished after his friends gave their explanations. "The Ministry would surely find this a boost in their reputations for bailing out of the war. And, frankly, I don't want to be a human Guinea pig, as I am sure that's how they'd treat me once they've found out."

"So all I have to do is keep quiet about this?" Harry asked uncertainly. "What's in it for me?"

The Slytherins looked genuinely shocked with that remark until Malfoy gave a smirk and said, "how very unGryffindor-like, Potter. Never knew you had it in you."

This time Harry smirked and oddly enough, he found the blonde's remark resembling a compliment. Or he thought it as such.

"I wasn't supposed to be put into Slytherin for nothing, you know."

Again, the shocked faces. Harry couldn't take it anymore and he burst out laughing.

Who knew taunting and teasing Slytherins was so much fun?

"Potter… in Slytherin…I'd better sit down…", said Zabini, giving a mock faint.

"I always knew he should have been in Slytherin", said Parkinson. "He always had this vibe, you know?"

"That or Pansy just wanted to stare at his arse all day long", said Crabbe, his eyes rolling upward.

At this, Parkinson kicked him in the shin playfully.

Harry watched this from behind and was stunned when he found Malfoy beside him.

"They're human, too, you know. They feel just like you do", he whispered. Seeing Harry nod, he continued, "it's not their fault their parents chose the wrong side. It was their own choice to fight with you against their families because they knew what was right."

"Was that also true for you?" Harry asked quietly, turning to look into molten silver eyes equally focused on his. Suddenly, the angel appeared again in Harry's mind. "Was that why you spied for the order? Why you risked your life for our sake?"

_For me? _Harry added suddenly.

Malfoy's pink lips curved into a wonderful smile, a true smile Harry had never seen on the angelic face. He said nothing about it, however, and answered Harry's other question.

"Since the incident this morning bothered you so much, I'll keep that secret and I'll tell them that, too. In exchange, promise me you won't tell anyone what you saw."

"It's a deal", said Harry, holding his hand out for Malfoy to shake.

The blonde stared at it for a moment then shook it. Unbeknownst to them, the other Slytherins were watching, a plan hatching in their minds.

They weren't Slytherins for nothing, too, you know.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

After the meeting with Potter, Draco quickly marched into the Great Hall with his entourage followed by Potter a few minutes after them.

The feast was about to officially begin.

Out in Dumbledore's seat sat McGonagall who inherited the position of Headmistress after the war with Flitwick at her left and Binns at her right. Severus was on the far left side with Hooch and Hagrid while on the far right side sat Lupin and two new faces; one Draco realized as the teacher from the train and the other, a man slightly older and physically bigger than the first.

_New teachers_, Draco speculated. Obviously, Lupin was supposed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hard to admit, but Draco thought him the most capable teacher in the subject, with the exception of Severus, of course, when he taught in Sixth Year, though it ended roughly for him.

While he scanned the table, his gaze met with the teacher again.

Frankly, he did not appreciate this man's obvious interest with him. Earlier this evening, Draco found him staring at him for the longest time. He found it especially annoying when he was expected to take his hand for assistance, as if Draco could not board a carriage on his own.

The conceited bastard.

"Greetings, students and faculty", said McGonagall over the crowd of students. "Another school year shall begin…" And she went on with her speech, Draco barely listening.

He scanned the crowd and happened to pass by the Gryffindor table where a pair of emerald green eyes were caught staring at him.

Their gazes met and locked onto each other and Draco had the sudden impulse to smile, which the Gryffindor returned wholly.

"I propose a toast to our own beloved Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who would surely be happy to see his students back and the war finished."

Goblets were raised in a toast and applause followed.

In the midst of the noise, two boys were stilled trapped in each other's eyes, unmoving, smiling. They could only look at each other, enraptured until the clanking of metal erupted and joyous voices beckoned them to the sweet scent of food.

OoOoOoOoOoO

At Malfoy Manor, an elegant blonde woman settled herself at the settee in the drawing room. She knew that by now, the feast would be over and her beloved son would be in bed asleep after a hard day.

How she loved her little boy.

That was why she kept the truth from him. She wanted to protect him from the threat of that old man. She wanted him to be normal even though he was far from it.

"Emily, I wish you were here to see him", she said wistfully. "Maybe you could help him get through this more than I ever could."

A moment after she said this, a small pecking noise started behind her, startling her from her immaculate composure everyone gets jealous of. She turned to the noise and found her son's owl flapping his huge wings impatiently, a note tied to his leg.

Odd, Draco would never write to her at this late hour.

She stood up and opened the window, the large, fully grown eagle owl resting itself on the settee's arm with its leg outstretched.

She untied the letter from its leg and said, "thank you, Hades."

The owl gave her a soft hoot and an affectionate nip on her finger—despite its size and waited for her to give a command.

She smiled at her son's elegant handwriting and read the contents of the letter, her eyes widening in realization. She took a slip of parchment and her quill and wrote at once to Draco, telling him she will arrive soon.

With a quickness and precision only a woman of her breeding can manage, she tied the parchment to Hades and swept towards the fireplace where a bowl of Floo Powder rested on the mantel.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office", she shouted, clearly and audibly.

At once, the flames burst into bright shades of green. She poked her head in the flames and found the new headmistress sitting on her desk while several paintings slept.

"Minerva", she called, obviously startling the woman.

"Narcissa, what in Merlin's name made you call at this time of night?" asked the still recovering McGonagall, clutching her chest in an effort to calm herself.

"I apologize for this unwarranted call but I need to talk to Draco. It is very urgent. One that I must address to immediately", she explained. "I was wondering if you could let me come to the Slytherin Common Rooms for this visit."

"I suppose it's alright as it is an urgent matter. Does Draco know of your visit?"

"Yes, I sent him a letter."

"Alright then. I give you permission to enter."

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's note: I know I promised to tell everyone about what exactly is happening but the chapter got too long. I'm sorry! Next chapter, I promise! Please don't forget to review, okie?

I promise I'll write as soon as I can!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in the sixth chapter. I've been busy for a little while. :b

A lot of thanks to those who reviewed my story!

**Ms. Dependent, fudgebaby, jo, jadae, ranchan-akari, insane no baka, all smiles, keyvies, olupotter18, and henriette**

I am sorry for the late acknowledgement of your reviews. Thank you very much!

You've made writing this story much more pleasurable than I could possibly imagine.

Well, anyway, I did promise that I'm going to explain everything (well, up to a certain extent, of course) so that you guys would understand better. So, here we are going to witness Draco's talk with his mother.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco sat in his favorite chair by the fireplace and waited patiently for his mother to come.

Hades, his pet owl, arrived a moment ago with his mother's reply and he'd like nothing more than to hear her side of the story.

Still preoccupied with thoughts about his mother, he failed to notice a sudden movement behind him. Something creeping up behind his favorite chair, stealthily crouching low.

It was attempting to capture its prey, patiently waiting for an opportunity to strike. Then, it saw the perfect time. It pounced right behind the blonde's head and sank its claws on soft, flaxen hair, startling its prey into screams.

"OW! GOD DAMMIT! ALTAIR, YOU MISERABLE, FILTHY, FREE-LOADING FLEA BAG!" the blonde shrieked in pain, reaching up to rip the offending black mass on top of his head. "WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL SHAVE YOUR FUR OFF, DO YOU HEAR ME! GET OFF OF ME!"

And that was how his mother saw him.

"DRACO LUCIEN MALFOY! What in heaven's name are you doing with that cat!" she mock scolded, trying not to laugh at her son's undignified situation.

Said fleabag was still anchored on Draco's head, purring madly as it rubbed its face on his hair like it was catnip.

"THIS DAMNED CAT IS INFATUATED WITH ME, I SWEAR IT!"

"Now, Draco, it is against our breeding for you to swear", Narcissa chided, stifling her giggles behind her delicate, pale hand. But she sobered almost instantly. "I guess you have some questions that are in need of answering?"

Before Draco could answer, a series of footsteps echoed throughout the Common Room and four heads poked from the staircase in the corner. They all looked weary and quite in dishabille, hair sticking up in all places and robes crumpled in various areas.

"What's going on, Dray? Why are you so noisy?" Pansy whined, rubbing her sleepy eyes with the back of her hand.

They seemed to have not noticed Narcissa as they began complaining all at once, whining at the late hour and how Draco's screams could wake the dead.

"Not as much as Pans could, really", Blaise added sleepily, earning a sharp jab at his toes. "OWW!" _Talk about a wake up call…_, he thought, grudgingly.

"I am afraid you children should go back to sleep", said Narcissa gently at the group who were everything but children, except in her eyes. "Draco and I have much to discuss. Privately."

Realization dawned on the group and they straightened up, sleep entirely gone from their eyes.

"Everything you say, mother, needs to be said here in this room, with my friends", said Draco. "They've been with me ever since this thing started to happen and I think it would be unfair if I shut them out. They are a part of this as much as you and I are."

Narcissa thought to protest but the beseeching look of her son and the determined looks on the others was her undoing. She sighed in defeat and the Slytherins smiled at each other.

They sat all over the Common Room and used a Silencing Spell as well as the spell Severus used to converse with them without any threat that they would be heard. (A/N: check HBP. I forgot the spell.)

Once they were settled in, Draco came right to the point of his curiosity.

"What am I, mother?"

Narcissa sighed again, but this time, it was sad. She didn't want to answer but she knew she should.

"Tell me what you have found out since the first time Draco changed", she requested, earning questioning glances.

They were uncertain of what it would lead into but they decided to answer her question.

"The first time Draco changed was when his hearing became too sensitive to the point that his ears almost bled at any sudden noise", Pansy started. "We had to use a Deafening Charm to lower that problem."

"What did you think when this happened?" Narcissa asked.  
"Well, we thought he was being cursed, at first, until later that week, he said that his eyesight was much stronger than before. In fact, he could readily see in the dark, given a little time to adjust", Pansy answered. "In the next few days, he began to feel cold and he almost burned his own bed."

Narcissa looked at her son in alarm. "You never mentioned that to me."

"I didn't want you to worry, mother," Draco shrugged. "Besides, we had help from Severus, though he was just as curious as we are."

"Right you are, Draco," interrupted a silky drawl from the door.

Leaning against the doorframe in all his black finery, stood Severus Snape, whose arms were crossed in front of his chest.

"Don't you think I would know how to remove my own spell?" he asked, crossing the room to sit on one of the empty chairs.

"How did you know I was here, Severus?" Narcissa asked.

"I am the Head of House. Naturally, any midnight visits are said to me", he drawled. "Now, Cissy, I want to know exactly what is going on with my godson."

"I'll get there, I promise", said Narcissa with an apologetic smile. "Now, where were we?"

"Well, we researched about it and no known illnesses held any symptoms like that", said Pansy.

"Then, I remembered something in the Monster Book of Monsters –_what?_ Well, it was interesting, alright, so sue me!" said Blaise as he was greeted by disbelieving looks. No one really expected him to like Care of Magical Creatures. "_Anyway_, I remembered a creature like that and well, I consulted the book and found out that the symptoms led to the maturation of the Fyrfelinus. It's a creature resembling a cat but with a special affinity with fire. It lives mostly in volcanoes or where there is an abundance of geothermal energy."

"That's when Dray was trying to burn himself on the fireplace when we left him alone for about five minutes", said Vincent. "But when we concluded that, the next day, something totally different happened."

"All symptoms vanished all at once then replaced by another set," Gregory started. " He lost his voice, then he began to feel too hot that he wanted to take a swim at the lake in the middle of the night and then his voice returned."

"Don't you think that it could have been a sore throat?" Narcissa asked though she knew the answer.

Vincent shook his head as she expected and said, "It couldn't have been that because before he lost his voice, Dray couldn't sing. He couldn't tell one note from the other—"

"Gee, thanks a lot, Vince", Draco drawled sarcastically, but his friend continued as if he didn't hear him.

"—but when his voice came back, it was different and everyone who hears him follows him around for a whole day, trying to jump him or get him alone somewhere and won't remember anything the day after", Vincent finished.

"These are the symptoms of the maturation of a siren", Severus supplied after a moment of silence. "I think I already know what this is about but I am not going to tell you", he said, holding up his hand at his curious students. "Narcissa owes this explanation and it wouldn't be fair if I take it from her."

The students looked up at Narcissa expectantly, waiting for her to explain.

"Severus is correct. I do owe you all an explanation, especially you, Draco. But know that I only intended to protect you and give you a normal life," she started, taking a deep breath. She turned her bright, blue eyes to those of her son's silver orbs and said, "you, my son, are a chimera."

There was a moment of tensed silence as everyone in the room tried to comprehend what had just been said.

"I'm a… what?" Draco whispered, finally breaking the trance that seemed to engulf the little group.

"A… chimera…but isn't that a creature made from different parts of various creatures brought to life by dark magic?" Gregory ventured cautiously, seeing Draco's mother shake her elegant head. "I once read that they were bloodthirsty creatures which cannot be controlled by their creators."

By this time, everyone's attention had focused on her, even the imperturbable potions master.

"That is not true… The Ministry prohibited the creation of chimeras after the first war. In order to suppress it, they used that definition to scare the people", she paused for a moment to look at the fire and continued, looking at them with eyes filled with hatred. "Chimeras were made from both magic and muggle means. They are 'born' by fusing the genes of a human and a magical creature closely related to humans."

"Like the Fyrfelinus, the siren, the veela, the faery, the sylph, and the merfolk", Vincent interjected.

"Chimeras are not evil creatures. From most cases, they develop rather slowly and act more as puppets than violent, bloodthirsty beasts. In fact, humans pose more danger to them because they risk being abused and taken advantage of due to their exceptional abilities.

"For many centuries, many wizards tried to create the perfect chimera, since all the chimeras seemed to end up the same way: like puppets. They tried giving the chimera its own mind, its own soul but they were not successful. Too many things occupied the chimera's mind like its different instincts and behaviors derived from all the creatures used to create it that eventually, its brain suffered and broke down from too much information.

"During the first war when science and technology was developing at an alarming rate, a wizard tried to use this muggle science called genetics to study about how to create a more humane chimera. And to everyone's astonishment, he succeeded. He used his daughter as the final test subject and if he were not successful, the price would have been her death. But as I said, he succeeded.

"Unfortunately, when the Ministry tried to get his cooperation, they found out that he was fighting with the Dark Lord. His daughter became a valuable ally and they started on a project to make more chimeras. But when Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord for the first time, the laboratory was seized and every creature inside, even the growing fetuses were burned to ashes. The only survivor of all the chimeras was his daughter but she, too, died soon after a public execution."

"Hey, I read that!" Pansy exclaimed. "I knew her name, too. It was Emily! Emily Rozencraft!"

"So I'm made from recycled body parts?" Draco asked incredulously. "How did that happen?"

Narcissa sighed again. "You were born very weak. When you were a baby, you would always contract diseases that were highly unusual and almost untreatable because of your low immunity. What was even stranger is that the diseases you catch are related to other magical creatures. You were also born with a weak heart, almost to the point that you turn too pale and unable to breathe because of the lack of blood passed all over your body.

"Because of these problems, and the fact that St. Mungo's can't offer much for your treatment or vouch for your recovery that I desperately sought someone's help. And that's none other than Silver Rozencraft, Emily's father. Needless to say, he agreed to help me and after altering your genes a little bit, you started to make an almost miraculous recovery.

"And now, here you are. All grown up and still strong."

"So where is he now?" asked Draco.

_That is what I am afraid of_, Narcissa thought sadly. "I haven't heard of him from the past ten years, I'm afraid."

Draco and the others accepted this without protest which made Narcissa sigh in relief. A small yawn was drawn from Pansy as sleep began to take over her and the rest of the group.

"I think I have taken much of your time. It's time for you to get to bed", said the elegant blonde woman as she each gave them a kiss on the forehead. "You have classes in the morning."

She lingered lovingly at her son, holding him as tightly as she could and kissed him hard on the forehead.

"Good night, my angel", she whispered.

"Good night, mother," Draco replied before parting from her.

She watched as he ascended the stairs to his dormitory and turned to Severus who was regarding her calmly but intently.

"There is something you are still hiding from him, Cissy."

It was not a question but a statement and Narcissa was shocked that Severus could sense even something she tried so hard to conceal.

She looked at him warily before turning to the fireplace and said, "I do not know what you are talking about, Severus."

"Yes, you do. Take my advice, Cissy, and tell him everything. Otherwise it would cost you dearly. Good night", he said and left without another word.

She had thought about it, she really did. But where was the sense of worrying her son over someone who was most likely dead?

"He is my masterpiece", that monster had written. "And I am going to have him. Not even his own mind and soul can stop me."

She shuddered. No, she did not want Draco to know about him. Not until she was sure what she was up against.

OOoOoOoOoOo

The morning was bright and sunny and there were plenty of things to look forward to during the day but Harry was in no mood to think about it. He was, as of last night, officially pissed off.

After his meeting with Malfoy, he had been cornered by Ginny, then by Ron and Hermione, then the rest of Gryffindor house. He did not know what the big deal was about arriving a few minutes after Malfoy's group did and it drove him nuts to think how they can ask him those questions over and over again like he was a retard!

"Alright, Harry Potter, calm down. You've been through worse things."

He was just glad they all decided to go to Hogsmeade after they cornered him time and time again, asking him if he wanted to go with them.

"Talking to yourself, Potter? I thought you were done with that", said a deep voice behind him.

He turned around and found himself face to face with none other than Malfoy.

"Being an arse, Malfoy? I thought you were done with that", Harry countered, not the least bit amused at the knowing grin on Malfoy's face.

"I am. Just keeping up with appearances", he said. "Can't have my reputation ruined, you know."

He sat down on the grass and looked around at Harry's favorite place.

"I never knew you liked being by the lake. Surprising how we could be the same", he whispered softly. "This is also one of my hiding places when I need to think."

They were both sitting by the lake, hidden from prying eyes by a ledge above their heads. Their feet touched the water sending ripples throughout the expanse of the lake.

"You mean, you like being near the lake, too?" Harry asked as he sat down beside the blonde.

"The water relaxes me and the giant squid makes me laugh when it tries to pull a first year into the water," the blonde answered with a sideways glance at him.

Harry laughed. "How… Slytherin."

The blonde rolled his silver eyes at him. "You can do better than that, Potter. Anyway, what was it you were so pissed off about?"

The Gryffindor raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would you want to know?"

"Just curious. Maybe I could help, who knows?" the blonde replied cheekily, his smile widening.

Now, it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes at him.

"Come on, Potter. I know you need a shoulder to cry on," the smaller boy said suggestively.

Actually, what Harry thought he needed was an ice pack because he was feeling a little too hot for comfort. He was absently staring at Malfoy's mouth, watching the way it moved when he spoke softly with his light, caressing voice. His gaze went down to the graceful neck, with its alabaster skin waiting to be ravished then to the small expanse of skin that lead to an equally white chest revealed when the Slytherin was leaning forward toward him.

"Hey, Potter, you still in there?" Draco asked uncertainly as he began to lean back, moving away from the predatory look Harry gave him.

The Gryffindor broke out of his trance and blinked. "W-what?"

"You were looking at me like you did on the train before you, um, did that…", he trailed off, turning away to hide the adorable light blush on his cheeks.

Harry found himself blushing as well as he turned his gaze to his shoes. It wasn't much to look at but it distracted him from looking at Draco.

"Why did you do that anyway?"

Ah, the question of the century.

"You really don't have to answer that," Draco amended quickly, but the Gryffindor already chose to answer.

"I didn't know why I did it. When I saw you there, I thought you were, well, pretty—"

"No, you didn't. If you thought I was just pretty, you wouldn't have stayed there that long," Draco pointed out. "Admit it, you thought I was beautiful."

Harry shook his head at the blonde's jibe, smiling despite himself as he saw the arrogant smirk that the blonde was known for.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I thought you were a different person until you went all jerky on me. You've always been a git every time I see you", said Harry, chuckling at the look in the blonde's face. "Well, anyway, it all happened so fast and I think, at that moment, the only thing I can do to shut you up was to kiss you… Can't say I didn't enjoy it though."

"You're a pervert," the blonde announced, chuckling. "I didn't know the great Harry Potter liked kissing people just to get them to shut up. Whatever happened to the naïve boy who I used to tease a lot?"

"What you did wasn't called teasing. It was called harassing. And who are you calling naïve? I happened to have more experience than you in that area, remember?"

Blushing, Draco gave him a mock glare. "Just because I haven't done it yet, doesn't mean I'm uninformed, you know." Then, he started and looked at Harry. "I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now… are you gay?"

Harry's eyes widened and he choked a bit at the sudden question. "What makes you think that I am?" he asked uncertainly.

"Well, you knew I was a guy but you kissed me anyway— I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that. That was rude of me."

"Yes, I am", Harry answered blankly, suddenly he wanted to know what the blonde's reaction would be if he admitted to being a homosexual. He half-expected rejection already when the blonde smiled.

"That's fine. I'm one, too", Draco replied.

"If you're telling me that just to make me feel better, I'd appreciate it if you'd just stop", Harry said coldly.

The blonde looked at him, offended. "Why would I lie about something like that, Potter? If I weren't gay, I wouldn't have let you kiss me."

"You couldn't have stopped me even if you tried", Harry pointed out.

Anger flared at the blonde's silver eyes. "Oh, really? Why don't you try me right now? Back then, I admit, I was vulnerable because— umph!"

Harry captured the blonde's lips in an earth-shattering kiss, pinning him under his much stronger body. He parted the blonde's lips with his tongue, tasting a faint trace of maple syrup from breakfast.

Gods, he is so sweet, Harry thought deliriously as he ravaged the soft mouth, his hands moving of their own volition as they slithered underneath the blonde's shirt.

He broke the kiss the moment he felt the smaller boy shudder and moan against him.

They sat up, both breathing hard and fast, looking at anything besides each other.

"I'm sorry about that", Harry started though he wasn't the least bit sorry. Guilty for taking advantage of him, yes, but definitely not sorry.

Definitely disappointed, Draco remained on the grass, trying to calm his labored breathing and his heart's painful pounding. He felt incredibly tight down there as the throbbing increased on his crotch.

The blonde stood up and fixed his rumpled clothes. "I-it's okay", he said breathlessly. "I think I should go now." He turned to go when the Gryffindor caught his arm and turned him around.

"I don't want you to go just yet", said Harry.

The heart he tried so hard to still began to pound again as he let Harry lead him out of the lake and into the castle.

"Where are we going?" he asked, a thrill rising as they ran across the halls. Good thing the whole population was at the Great Hall and at Hogsmeade. No one was there to look at the former rivals running hand in hand.

"Gryffindor Tower."

"No."

"No?"

"We'll get caught. Let's go to my bedroom. In the Head Boy's room."

Back at the lake, a group of teenagers scrambled out of their little hiding place behind the ledge.

"Man, that was hot", said Pansy as she fanned herself. "Who knew gays making out would be so much fun to look at?"

Her friends turned to her abruptly, looking at her as if she had grown two more heads.

"You were watching them?" Blaise asked incredulously, the other two boys looking at her expectantly.

"Well, yeah. Weren't you?" she asked, seeing the boys shake their heads at her. "Well, I feel sorry for you. It was so hot! I mean, didn't you see Potter— oh, yeah, you didn't look. Anyway, you should have seen him! He was kissing Dray like mad and he was rubbing his groin against Dray's hips, though I doubt he knew what he was doing, and then, Dray was moaning! You heard him, didn't you? I didn't know Dray was noisy in bed!"

"PANSY PARKINSON!" Vincent yelled, stopping Pansy from her raving. "I don't think any of us feel comfortable talking about Dray's make-out session. Please, quiet down before anyone else hears you."

"That's right, Pansy. And I don't think Dray would appreciate knowing you saw everything they did", Gregory added, patting her on the shoulder.

"Well, I think it was payment. If it weren't for us, he wouldn't know where Potter hangs out and they wouldn't get together in the first place", she reasoned. "Anyway, now I want to see them in action. Blaise, you know the password to Dray's room, right?"

"NO!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's note: There! Sixth chappie finally down. Sorry for all the cliffhangers. It's just one of my habits. Hehe… anyway, I hope you liked it. Chappie seven will have a little taste of my brand of lemony goodness at the beginning and so much more! Don't forget, READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
